


Cyclical

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Setting: Early S3.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cyclical

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Early S3.

Sometimes he just watches Oz as they sit outside under the oak tree across the street from the school. Buffy and Willow are in the library helping Giles, who kicked the boys out when they started making cracks about demons. He smiles at Oz as he eats another powdered doughnut he'd nicked before they'd left.

Oz leans his head against the tree trunk. Today's red spikes blending into the bark like it belonged to the tree. "Nice day."

"Yeah." Xander's gaze goes from Oz to the sky. Clouds travel passed them. "Got a gig at the Bronze this weekend?"

"On Saturday." Oz's blue painted nails scrap the grass.

Xander nods. The white powder from the doughnut liters his shirt. "Sometimes I wish I was in a band. To have a purpose."

"And groupies," Oz adds. "At least that's a perk for some."

"But you have the Willow-love." Xander turns back to Oz, as if to watch the expression on the other boy's face.

Lowering his body to the grass, Xander lays down next to Oz. "Ever wonder if this is all there is."

"Sometimes." Oz's fingers creep from the grass to Xander's hair. Something they do, and something they'll do after.


End file.
